


Death and Unicorns

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Trash Wolf
Genre: Cristine would be proud, Drabble, Everyone Is Good, Harry potter reference, Holosexual, I had this idea and wrote it in 5 mins, Nails, Shane Dawson reference too, Simplynailogical reference, and alive, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: COMPLETEDIt's nail time. Stiles has his own names for the themes Lydia assigns.





	Death and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged a fuck ton of Stiles-central ships because this could be interpreted as any of them. Kill me later, just read it.

"Does it always take this long, Lyds?" Stiles groaned, glaring at Kira when she tightened her grip on his wrist as he tried to shift his weight. "I'm bored, I'm tired of this, and my left leg is cramping!"  
"You agreed to it, Stiles. You've gotta deal with the consequences of your commitment," Lydia was smirking as she added what had to be a third coat of nail polish, much to Stiles' chagrin. "And that includes letting me get this perfect. You sat quietly through the nail treatment, but you can't handle a little polish?"  
"You know how sitting still and being me don't fit together at all."  
"Will you just stop so he'll shut up?" Peter was across the room perched on a windowsill attempting to read a book, Derek a few feet away trying to do the same.  
"I like his idea. Please, Lyds?"  
"Nope," The redhead smiled, grabbing a glossy taco(clearcoat) and applying it.  
"She's almost done, Stiles. Recite your vocabulary if you think it'll help you," Kira huffed, shifting her weight between her legs. Stiles didn't fail to take notice, his brow perking. "You're tired of standing. That should be another reason Lydia can stop."  
"Why would I stop when the top coat is drying, you idiot?"  
"Because you love and cherish me and want me to have a long life. Peter and Derek look like they're about to disembowel me."  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Isaac and the two currently using you to torture me right now," Peter muttered, and Stiles groaned, throwing his head back. "You were my last hope!"  
"That's what you get for expecting me to do anything for you, Stiles."  
"That's rude. Derek? Can I count on you to end my suffering?"  
"I'm enjoying Peter's pain a little too much right now," Derek murmured, catching the book Peter threw at him without taking his eyes from the one he was reading and reshelving it.  


"So, my right hand is..." Stiles looked at the hand, biting his lip. Four of his nails had been coated in a silver chrome base polish and had two coats of a thin iridescent purple polish over top; his middle finger coated in a pink holographic polish. "Disemboweled unicorn."  
Lydia sighed, shaking her head. Isaac and Boyd were giggling. Erica reached forward and examined his nails. "I can see it."  
"Okay. Hm. Left hand..." Stiles' other hand was coated in a dark black polish with hints of glitter. "Death."  
"You were closer on the earlier one," Kira snickered, nudging Lydia. "Tell him what they actually are."  
"Disemboweled Unicorn is actually fairy tale. Death is space. It's a black holographic, but you can't really see it right now."  
"Nah. Disemboweled Unicorn. I'm feeling a bit Voldy today, especially with Peter in the room."  
"Stiles, I have a nose. You're close to not having one."  
"Ooh. I'm _quaking_ ," Stiles put a hand over his heart in a sarcastically dramatic way, leaning back a bit and shaking his head.  
"Okay, _Shane_. Thoughts on the other hand?" Isaac was giggling, stepping forward to look at the nails.  
"Uhm, since you can't see the Holo, and I'm a bit partial to death, I'm sticking with that theme. It's going to be dubbed 'The Cold, Unforgiving Vacuum of Space' when you can't see the Holo. When you can, it's 'Gays in Space'."  
"Why do I even try to name anything?" Lydia groaned, shaking her head as Isaac took some pictures for Stiles to upload to Instagram.  
"I don't know, because you should know by now that I am the superior namer of our group."


End file.
